magicaldiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Yearbook
At the end of the year, provided the Horse Hall PC hasn't been expelled, you are given a yearbook page that can be uploaded to the internet. This includes a picture of the PC, her stats, and a section for "Most Likely To," "Possible Future Career," and quotes that other characters have written in her yearbook. "Most Likely To" There are a variety of things the Horse Hall PC can be voted "Most Likely To," which appear to come from a variety of in-game choices. Most likely to go regimental - If your underwear gets stolen? Most likely to pick up hot food without gloves - Plead Damien's case Most likely to be secretly engaged - Complete Damien's romance without pleading his case at the end (but do wear the ring) Most likely to sneak into the boys' bathroom - Appears to be tied to Donald's path, but specific conditions unknown Most likely to be a closet furry - Appears to be tied to either kissing or carrying around the bunny (possibly both) Most likely to take naughty pictures of herself - Appears to be tied to Ellen's path, but specific conditions unknown Most likely to offend the fashion police - May be tied to wearing the protective gear? Most likely to overthrow the government - Refuse to take part in initiation Most likely to be the first in the class to get divorced - Marry Grabiner but don't end the game on his path Most likely to get spaghetti sauce on her forehead - Trying to eat the whole apple pie? Most likely to start a new dance craze - Something to do with Virginia's path Most likely to have great legs - High Cute score Most likely to run wild - Default if you don't qualify for anything else Most likely to steal someone's underwear - Accuse Ellen of stealing Virginia's panties in week 1 Most likely to marry a teacher - Possibly expressing interest in Grabiner but then not marrying him or ending up on someone else's path? Might also be related to high smarts. Most likely to become an evil dictator - Might be related to giving mad speeches while running for President? Most likely to sleep on a pile of gold - End the game with a lot of money left? Most likely to wrestle a bear - High strength? Most likely to sleep through life - Sleep through the first week of classes and get detention Most likely to poison someone's coffee - Join the Rose and Wasp Possible Future Careers The "Possible Future Career" for the Horse Hall PC is based on a combination of her romance/best friend, her highest magic skill, and whether her merits are positive or negative. Zero merits counts as positive. If multiple magic scores are tied for highest, White takes priority, followed by Black, then Green, then Blue. It should be noted that according to Hanako, these were intended to be something chosen by the PC's classmates rather than indicative of the PC's actual future. The possible careers are: